Gear and Byta
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Bytaboom Lying on the floor, the panther has her optics turned off as she is resting. Her form is curled up and her head is resting on her paws. Her ears are up and listening for anyone who comes in. Nitrogear enters the barracks, coming in fresh from the car wash and detailer. He's squeaky clean now, after having that much cleaning. Nitrogear sees Bytaboom, and takes a seat next to the panther's head. He leaves the panther alone, seeing her optics are off and she is resting. Bytaboom's optics flicker on and dim a bit. She turns her head and glances at Nitrogear, "At least you smell better." The panther lets out a yawn. Nitrogear laughs softly at that, "I should, Comrade Byta. After all, I just returned from the Wash and Detail. After THAT extensive cleaning, I better be clean!" Nitrogear exclaims, but keeping his voice down. "You tired, Comrade Byta?" Nitrogear inquires as to her status. The panther nods, "Just a bit. After the washing I had.. I just decided to come back here and relax." She then inquires, "Any shadow sightings?" "No shadow sightings since the Emperor has dealt with them. Thankfully." Nitrogear breathes a sigh of relief. "I for one did not like the idea of having one of those things take over my body, Comrade." Nitrogear sighs, leaning his back against the berth divider. The panther mmm's and lays her head back down. She feels like going back to resting, "It's a good thing then, that they are gone." Nitrogear casts his optics to the side, craning his head to look at you as you lay your head back down. "You always look like you are resting, Comrade. Do you have energy problems? Or issues with your Energon delivery systems?" Nitrogear asks, checking up on her. The panther shakes her head, "No. There's just no excitement right now." Nitrogear nods softly. "Best to rest while possible, Comrade. Did you see the vidscreen, Comrade? The Emperor has orders for you, so it won't be dull for long." Nitrogear affirms, knowing whatever Megatron has up his sleeve typically doesn't fall under the category of 'dull and boring'. The panther grumbles, "Convincing that makada is going to be a problem. Slipstream is going to probably shoot first and then ask later." "If she does, she would have to face the wrath of the Emperor. Nobody wants that, Comrade. His cannon is quick, and painful." Nitrogear states matter-of-factly. "Do you think you can get to her, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks curiously, knowing that you have a beast form as well. Bytaboom sighs and replies, "I can try. That's all I can do. I cannot shoot or harm unless ordered to by the Emperor. But if she attacks, I will not hold back." Nitrogear agrees, "That's all you can do, Comrade." Nitrogear can't think of anything else to say about the subject. He wants to go do something else with Byta, but doesn't know what. "You been out to do anything to relax lately, Comrade?" The panther smirks, "I had an Energon vodka earlier. But for now.. I need to catch up on my strength." A moment passes, before Nitrogear simply says, "Very well, Comrade." Nitrogear stands up, as if getting ready to head out. "Rest well, Comrade Byta." "Have a good cycle, Nitrogear." the panther replies softly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs